warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Mooneffects/Superpowered Cats AU
fyi, AU means alternate universe i asked dew whether i should put my AU on an official page or a blog post but i haven't received a reply so this is gonna be on a blog post for now until i get a reply code coming soon Introduction It has been many years, my friend. Many years ever since the Clans forgot about us. You are walking in a dream, my friend. Don't be alarmed, I am an ancestor of a Lightbringer cat. I will not let those Shadowstalker cats hurt you. We are exploring sky paths unknown to even StarClan. Walk beyond the mountain range where the Tribe of Rushing Water resides, and, ah. Welcome to my lands, the lands I previously walked as a mortal. We are the Manipulators, and we will see why.. Look at the lands below. Spellbinding, isn't it? How quickly a dense forest changes to barren wastelands ridden with smoking embers and dancing flames? This is why when we were first banished to these enchanted, some may say cursed, lands, we were quickly dying and needed a way to adapt. This is why we drank the water of the sacred Arcane Springs, and let our ancestors bestow the gifts of elemental manipulations to us. This is why now we live in groups called alliances, grouped by our elements. This is why our bodies changed from the normal cats, and became fit for these powers. However, these powers, if misused, may destroy us all, and that is why the Code of the Manipulators was invented, even stricter than the Warrior Code. Let me tell you the Code... Code of the Manipulators #Never kill, even if it is the only way to survive. The closest thing you can do to killing is to severely injure. #Never use your powers in daily tasks, only in combat. #Never use your powers for selfish purposes. #Never abuse your powers to cause suffering. #Never execute a codebreaker without the Leader's consent. #Be only loyal to your group, never make friendships with other cats of other groups. #Never disobey a Leader's orders. #All codebreakers will be executed by being forcefed the water of Arcane Springs, making them lose all their gifts and powers. Then their crimes will be announced, humiliating them, then they will be exiled to the Clans land. Creation Rules for this AU #Follow all design rules when creating a cat. Design rules are listed in the Alliances section. Pelt colors may differ, but the color of the cat's eyes must tally with their Element. #Fully understand the Code. You may have Codebreaker characters but they must have significant weaknesses. #The creation risk of Mary Sue or Gary Stu characters is high, so please ensure you character follows its Alliance weaknesses, has personaloty flaws, and all in general, does have imperfections. #Non Codebreaking cats cannot have killed victims, but severe injuries inflicted by the character is allowed. #Read all these rules before creating a character. You may only have one Alliance leader character. #Notify me before you create a character. #The naming rules in this AU is the same as WC, for example a leader would be called Moonstar, or an apprentice would be called Moonpaw. #The Manipulators eat normal WC prey items. #Feel free to create as many,cats as you like, but not an entire Alliance. Territories (Dubbed the 'Arcane Gaia') The Gaia is split into ten parts, called units. A map is coming soon. *'Unit 1': The fierce and short tempered Firenighter Alliance inhabit the first unit, southwest of the Arcane Springs which is in the exact middle of the Gaia. It is a barren wasteland, a former Twoleg factory that was demolished not quite completely. Pipes, labelled Metalsnakes by the cats, run under the barren wastlend of the first unit, and the wasteland has several craters where the pipes explode out ash and smoke. Embers litter the land around the craters, and fires often break out due to the heat and the dry, harsh conditions, accompanied by severe heatwaves. The only prey items are rats and lizards, but the Firenighters gladly eat it up. Perhaps it is the Ancestrals' blessing to let the nearby Naturehearted Alliance take pity on them, and give them a portion of their abundant land, providing the Firenighter Alliance with plump mice and rabbits that feed on nuts and seeds there, and also provide the Firenighter Alliance with a reasonably sized supply of herbs. However some Firenighter cats, the first Codebreakers, were greedy for more land, and pulled the Alliances into the first great war. *'Unit 2': The peace loving and benevolent Naturehearted Alliance inhabit possibly the biggest unit in the Gaia. It is right beside Unit 1, southwest of the Arcane Springs. It is a lush forest blooming with new plants, trees and medicinal plants due to the presence of the Naturehearted cats. Prey is abundant as they feed on the endless food supplies of plants, and the Naturehearted cats are thus ridiculously well fed, almost resembling kittypets in plumpness. A small portion of this land is given to the Firenighter cats and the First major War sprung up because of this. Although the Naturehearted cats are mediators at heart, once angered, the entire unit turns into a raging flurry of angry animals and savage paristic plants, and the unit presents itself as a huge threat as the Naturehearted cats' anger influence nature around them. Alliance Hierachy *'Leader': The leader of the Alliance, often the strongest wielder of the Alliance element in the Alliance. This cat has gone to Arcane Springs for their ancestors to bestow the ancient gift of leadership, which is nine lives. This cat assumes all normal leadership duties like in WC, and their suffix will be -star. *'Deputy': The second in command of the Alliance, often the cat that shows most leadership potential. Unlike in WC the Deputy will only be secretly appointed by the Leader and not by a ceremony. The deputy assumes all normal deputy duties like in WC. *'Healer': The healer of the Alliance, called Medicine Cat in WC. The cat whose expertise is purely elemental healing magic, and who cannot use offensive magic. The cat that can take a mate and have kits. The cat with the strongest connection to Arcane Springs and essentially the Ancestral Alliance (Basically StarClan). There can be only three healers per Alliance. *'Healer Apprentice': The apprentice of the current healer, a healer in training. There can only be one healer apprentice, picked from a Healer's litter of kits, as only healers can pass their healing magic to their successors. The Healer apprentice becomes a Healer only after they save a cat from near death. *'Warrior': The heart and bulk of the Alliance, they are masters of their element and assume all normal warrior duties like in WC. *'Warrior Apprentice': An apprentice of a warrior, they are kits that are six moons old training under warriors to become warriors themselves. They are not too experienced at wielding their element and thus are discouraged from using their powers. Their suffix is -paw. *'Queens': Mothers of kits. They are warrior she-cats that are expecting or have kits. They take care of kits in the nursery and nurse their own. Once their kits are weaned they resume full warrior duties, or may become permanent queens. *'Kings': The kitsitters, they are warrior toms that take interest in kits and are willing to renounce warrior duties for three moons so that they can take care of queens' weaned kits. (this role is inspired by fernsong cx) *'Kits': The sons and daughters of queens. Young cats that are not quite ready to become apprentices and have not developed their powers. Their suffix is -kit. *'Elders': The retired warriors. They are often too old to continue duties, or accidents send them to the Elders' den. They keep kits entertained by telling them stories, and they pass on wisdom and guidance to younger cats or new leaders in the Alliance. Alliances note, power descriptions and weaknesses are from superpower wiki 'Firenighter Alliance' Territory: Unit 1, a barren wasteland full of smoke and ash, and a small portion of Unit 2, a lush forest full of prey and herbs Camp: An underground tunnel system in the only safe zone in their territory that the Metalsnakes (Twoleg pumps and piped containing smoke, ash and embers) don't cover. Appearance: Pelts are often dark in color and covered in ash. Their paws radiate heat and their pelts give off a soft orange glow due to internal heat. Their tails often have the most heat concentrated, so the slightest friction sets the tip on fire. The tail is where they launch most attacks like fireballs, but their claws can be willingly ignited too, and they can cough out flaming furballs due to high internal heat. Power/ Element: Fire Eye Color: Flame Orange Power Description: Firenighter cats can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Weaknesses: Control, discipline, forethought, and restraint are extremely important. Unconscious, emotion-influenced, impulsive, or reckless use of this power can be catastrophic. Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. The Fire Triangle (Oxygen, Fuel, Heat) applies: Oxygen is needed as comburent. Some kind of fuel to burn is needed. Sufficient lack of heat may complicate things. Users can be overpowered by water, ice and/or cold. Significant Events In History: *Started First major War *First Codebreakers *Actively participated in Second major War, siding with the Shadowstalkers. Cats (character slots) *'Leader' OPEN *'Deputy' OPEN *'Healers'(2 slots) 2 OPEN *'Healer Apprentice'(1 allowed only) OPEN *'Warriors'(5 slots) 5 OPEN *'Warrior Apprentices'(2 slots) 2 OPEN *'Queens and Kings'(3 slots for each role) 6 OPEN *'Kits'(take the amount of queens multiplied by three which is the average litter in WC) 9 OPEN *'Elders'(3 slots) 3 OPEN 'Naturehearted Alliance' Territory: Unit 2, a lush forest with abundant prey and herbs. Camp: A large sized hollow located in the part where the undergrowth grows thickest. Bushes and shrubs, grown by the cats themselves serve as dens, and often have pretty flowers draped on the dens. Appearance: Pelts are often colored so that it blends into the forest. They have flowers growing in bracelets and rings, the amount increasing as they age, and each cat has a different colored flower. Their pelts smell like the freshest, nicest smelling herbs. They have three spots under each eye that are the same color as their flowers. Power/ Element: Nature Eye Color: All shades of green Power Description: Naturehearted cats are connected directly to the natural world and thus can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Gaia, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. They can survive in any natural environment on the Gaia. They can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because they can communicate with nature, they become instantly familiar with their surroundings, the connection is so deep that the surroudings/Gaia can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy or cause earthquakes when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) They can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature, and considering the fact that they're helping the environment, plants and animals act favorably towards user. They have access to every living species of animal in the Gaia and can also draw strength from them and acquire their abilities. Nature obeys users every command and operate on a "hive mind", meaning users can control an entire army of animals. Weaknesses: Control, discipline, and restraint are extremely important. Unconscious, emotion-influenced, impulsive, or reckless use of this power can be catastrophic. May be limited in a sterile environment with no nature. Since users emotions affect the nature directly, control is essential. Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Opposed by and sometimes highly vulnerable against pollution such as smoke, ash, embers etc. Significant Events In History: *Indirectly caused First major War *Used forest territory to attack the forces of darkness in Second major War *Almost went extinct due to the forces of darkness making a second push against them, causing deforestation and pollution. Cats (character slots) *'Leader' OPEN *'Deputy' OPEN *'Healers'(2 slots) 2 OPEN *'Healer Apprentice'(1 allowed only) OPEN *'Warriors'(5 slots) 5 OPEN *'Warrior Apprentices'(2 slots) 2 OPEN *'Queens and Kings'(3 slots for each role) 6 OPEN *'Kits'(take the amount of queens multiplied by three which is the average litter in WC) 9 OPEN *'Elders'(3 slots) 3 OPEN 'Watermaster Alliance' ~WIP~ Category:Blog posts